starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cadden
Uhm, yeah. Wikis are supposed to be under the GFDL. Whatever. Get an admin and delete your stuff. Master Nikoce 07:27, 11 October 2006 (UTC) *Not when it's copyrighted. You downright copy-pasted everything... everything... on several of our articles. That is illegal. Not to mention you didn't even ask. And before you do ask, no, you do not have permission. That's your last warning. Be lucky I'm being this nice about it. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:29, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Copyvios 'lo good sir. The user who was stealing stuff from this site is a huge troll and has been banned for semi-related offences. I have started the clean up process of deleting all the copyvios I can find. If I missed any or he causes for trouble for your community, let me know. StarNeptune 11:46, 12 October 2006 (UTC) GFDL Hi, please can you see Talk:Star Wars: Exodus Visual Encyclopedia:Copyrights and point it out to anyone else who needs to be involved in the discussion? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 06:40, 17 October 2006 (UTC) (Wikia community team) Hey Hey Cadden, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 18:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *Sure, I don't see any reason why not.... --Cadden Blackthorne 19:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Coming from the Freespace franchise?! Hi, Cadden. As you know, many fan-made websites on larger franchises (such as Star Wars, Halo, Freelancer, etc.) appear to have content which is almost directly referenced from other franchises. I guess there are a ton of ships there referenced to a lot of franchises. As for me, I'm particularly a FreeSpace gamer. I've noticed that several ships here (http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Blackthorne_Enterprises) appear to be from the gaming franchise, FreeSpace. Ex. Orion-class destroyer, Valkyrie Interceptor, Arcadia Station At least, can we somehow point out that these are actually from gaming franchises? To let the public know. Perhaps we could paste a "Behind the Scenes" part where we could make it clear that these are indeed ships/articles/characters/etc. from other franchises. Thanks. ~Covram~ *I typically make these references in the images section, but that's really not a bad idea. I've done it on my "Mass Effect" articles already, but I have so much content of my own to sift through that I often forget about other things, or it just flat out never occurs to me to do the same to them. Our Wikia is still "maturing," if you would, evidenced by, well, everything. But, yeah, I'll definitely put that on my to-do list. Thanks. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 17:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Sorry I thought this was a fanon wiki. I'm sorry wrong wiki. Chance.purvis *Not a problem. It is a fanon Wikia, but our fanon is apart from individual Star Wars fanon writings. You're welcome to join our community, if you would like, all the same. Just sign up and you can RP with us. This Wikia is, however, part of an RPing community, so to display your own works for others to see you'd want the SWFanon Wiki. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 19:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I have decided I will join your roleplay, I have just created an account on you forums. . 18:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sir, I am an admin in another role-playing wiki with a VERY similiar functions and am looking if in this wiki, is there such thing as "Official friend nominations?" this is because we would like to be one. Please note that my wiki is relatively new. If we would indeed be friends, please tell your users that characters and vehicle in this wiki must stay put and cannot be imported over. I emphasize crativity and I require new characters. Thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC)